


I built a friend...

by Blitz24



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sad, lose, sad endings, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz24/pseuds/Blitz24
Summary: I got the idea for this one shot from the song I built a friend by Alec Benjamin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I built a friend...

For as long as Sam could remember she was always left out of games the other kids would play. No one wanted to be her friend, so a majority of her life she was the loner kid at school. You could always find her lost in a book or in video games, anything to help her escape the real world so she didn’t feel so alone. Her father was a craftsman, he created all sorts of things from wooden sculptures to little robots. He always saw how his daughter always seemed to be alone; she would sit down at one of his tables in the shop and use any spare parts to create her own little figures to play with. She created a little figure out of an old cell phone, string, paper clips and pens. Over the next three months her father worked on a robot friend for her to play with. Well two to be exact, one he used Google for the base software while the other he used Bing. On Sam’s eleventh birthday, her father introduced her to the two androids. Google wore a blue shirt with a G in the center of its chest and a pair of blue jeans, he had black synthetic hair and a pair of glasses. Bing had black synthetic hair as well but he also had an orange streak through his, he wore a blank muscle shirt with a B in the center of his chest and a pair of basketball shorts.

_"I built a friend with three pieces of plastic and a pen_   
_I made him on the table in the den_   
_I gave him my old cell phone for a head, for a head_   
_And we spent holidays at my house_   
_And we left presents in a stocking_   
_And we bought bolts and things and strings_   
_And a new watch, that's what he got"_

Sam was ecstatic that she had friends to play with, even if they weren’t human. Something that surprised her though was that the androids grew with her, seems as though her father was able to create something magical. But as Sam grew up she began to make friends in Junior high through high school, soon forgetting about Google and Bing. Her father saw this and decided to shut down the two androids before putting them away in a safe place so nothing would happen to them. He made special boxes for the two before tucking them away in the attic.

_"And we had so much fun together_   
_We knew we'd be friends forever_   
_And we had so much fun together_   
_We had so much fun_   
_Then I left for college in September_   
_And we wept cause we can't be together_   
_So I kept pictures to remember my old friend, my old friend_   
_Then I met this girl at graduation_   
_And forget my oldest creation_   
_And I guess I'll see him next vacation_   
_Send my best, I send my best"_

When Sam was nineteen she went off to college to begin earning her degree to become a teacher. She soon forgot about the androids she grew up with, the only thing she had left were a few pictures she kept close by but soon she put those away in a box to put out pictures of her and her college friends. Throughout the next four years, Sam passed all her classes and soon earned her degree to become a teacher. But the first stop was being a teacher’s assistant; during her first year on the job her father fell ill so she had to move home to take care of him. The next several months were hard as his health got worse and worse until the day where he passed away.

 _"And we had so much fun together_  
 _We knew we'd be friends forever_  
 _And we had so much fun together_  
 _We had so much fun_  
 _I came home to find him on the table_  
 _With a note, scribbled out in pencil_  
 _And he wrote, that he just wasn't stable all alone, all alone_  
 _Next to him, an empty glass of water_  
 _That he spilt, all over the body_  
 _That I built, it fizzled and it popped_  
 _And then it killed, and then it killed_ "

After the funeral Sam and her friend Laura started to pack things up to either sell or keep. While Laura was taking out the last of the small boxes a few days later, Sam wandered up to the attic, the one place she has never been to since she was a child. This place held a lot of memories of her, Google and Bing playing in the secret hideout they made with all the blankets and pillows they could find. Making her way up the stairs, she unlocks the door then coughs as a bunch of dust is kicked up. Waving her hand around to get it out of her face she turns the light on then walks inside the small space. Clearing off a stool she picks up an old coloring book to look through as memories start to surface. Smiling softly she remembers the games she used to play with her two androids, the crafts they made that were scattered around and all the stories they made up and put into booklets that were piled in one corner. Lifting her gaze to look around the attic she spots two human sized boxes, carefully she makes her way over to open then gasps and nearly falls back when she sees the two androids inside. Both seemed to be shut down and both were the size of an adult human. She forgot that her father built them up so it looked like they were growing up with her. Reaching her hand out, she brushed her fingers over their faces as a soft smile turned the corners of her mouth up. A few tears started to well up in her eyes, “I’m sorry I left you both for so long.” Was all she said then turned so she could begin to clean this place up. Sam didn’t put the lids back on the boxes upstairs that held her two childhood friends; so as she sat in the living room of the empty house watching some tv she didn’t notice that someone was outside her house.

A bottle of wine was opened with a half empty glass in Sam’s hand as she started to doze off. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass startled her awake; grabbing the fork from her supper plate that was on the coffee table she made her way quietly to the kitchen. Most of the lights in the house were off as it had just passed midnight; making her way into the kitchen she screamed as someone grabbed her from behind before she was knocked out. When she came to, she was tied to a chair in the middle of her living room, on the floor on either side of her was Google and Bing, both had been dumped from their boxes. Eyes wide she tries to move but winces from the ropes digging into her skin. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her as a figure stood in the hallway behind the couch. The figure was dressed all in black aside from the white mask it wore, he had a backpack flung over his shoulder and a lighter in his hand. Within seconds the smell of gasoline hit Sam’s nose, and she started to really panic, struggling more in her binds as the figure disappeared towards the front door. The sound of a lighter clicking on then flames spreading soon filled the silence of the house. Screaming through her gag, Sam writhes trying to untie her hands or get the ropes loose enough so she could escape only to end up falling onto her side. Growling she flinches from the pain shooting through her side at having fallen so hard; looking around she finds a piece of broken glass a few feet away. Inching her way over as the flames start to light up the dark room having finally reached the living room, she manages to get the glass shard only for it to cut herself and she drops it by accident. ‘Fuck!’ Thinking quickly, she manages to finally get one of her feet free before using it to kick at Bing since he was the closest to her.

Luckily enough she was able to kick him hard enough that it sent a small shock through her and his system, waking him up. “W-W-What’s going o-n-on?” Bing’s voice box was glitching from lack of use. His eyes glow behind the shades he was wearing but he knew there was danger as soon as his eyes landed on the flames that had engulfed more of the house. Quickly he moved to wake up Google, not noticing Sam there until he turned to leave. Both Google and Bing froze at the sight of her, she had cuts from her attacker as well as a bruise forming on her cheek. Google was quick to untie her then helped her to her feet.

“T-Thanks. We need to go. Now! Or else the house is going to fall down on top of us.” The flames had spread way too quickly for her liking; it seems the attacker had put gasoline throughout the entire house and lit upstairs on fire first before downstairs. As they were making their way through the house, through the maze of already fallen walls and stairs, they were close to the backdoor when the floor above them made an ominous creaking sound before the scream of breaking wood filled their ears. Google pushed Sam and Bing as hard as he could, sending them tumbling forward through the open door and out into the mid-morning air as the floor crashed down on him. “Google!” Was all Sam could scream, she tried to run back in but Bing stopped her.

“Stop. It's too dangerous! I’m sorry.” Bing wrapped his arms tight around Sam as she broke down. In the distance the sound of sirens was heard before filling the air around them. Lights flashing and suddenly Sam was being pulled away from Bing to be checked over. Bing was also checked over but since he was an android the doctors couldn’t do much; Sam on the other hand had her cuts and bruises cleaned before she gave her report to a police officer. Wrapping the blanket they gave her tight around herself, she watched as the fireman worked to put out the fire. It took them a long time to finally put out the flames but they finally did as the sky was beginning to turn the faintest of blues.  
Sam wasn’t sure when Laura had picked her up, but one moment she was in front of her ruined house then the next she was curled up on a couch; Bing sitting on the chair beside her. In the background a tv played the news, reporting the fire at her house then moving onto the weather for the next week. Sam didn’t know when she fell asleep but she found herself waking up sometime midafternoon. After having something to eat so her friends would stop nagging her, she borrowed Laura’s car so she and Bing could go back to the house. Once there, Sam was frozen on the spot as she looked at the burnt remains of her childhood home. Tears rolling down her cheeks as memories flooded her mind. Bing stood quietly beside her before she finally started to walk forward; walking around the pile of burnt wood she tried to find anything blue. Something to let her know that somehow Google was okay. Tying her hair back she makes her way onto the rubble where she remembers the back door to be. Bing follows behind as she starts to move pieces of wood, he looks in other places.

“Bing! I think I found something!” Bing was at her side in an instant, as Sam tries to lift a piece of wall Bing takes over to easily lift it then push it to the side. Underneath the piece of wall was Google, his synthetic skin burned away in places, wires frizzing out and his shirt gone save a few pieces that melted to his exoskeleton. Bing carefully lifts up Google to take him away from the rubble, Sam following behind. Laying Google down on a patch of grass under their old climbing tree, Sam falls to her knees as tears begin to fall down her cheeks again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Gripping Google's hand tight, Sam squeezes her eyes shut. Bing stands behind her, hands shoved into his pockets as he looks down at their friend, glowing orange tears running down his own cheeks. Tilting his head back, Bing looks up through the branches at the sky as white fluffy clouds slowly pass by.

_"And we had so much fun together_   
_We thought we'd be friends forever_   
_And we had so much fun together_   
_We had so much fun_   
_I built a friend"_


End file.
